


When The Lights Fade Out

by dear_chaton



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Can be read as a stand alone, F/M, Identity Reveal, itll all make sense soon, prequel to upcoming story, strong Greek themed akuma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_chaton/pseuds/dear_chaton
Summary: Or the one where everything comes crashing down… literally





	When The Lights Fade Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends and fans? I’m not dead! This is a long await project of mine, two years in the making and wow here we are!
> 
> This is a prequel to the series, Where My Demons Hide, but can be read as a stand alone! (mostly since I couldn’t quite find a place to put it into the main story) But atlas, I sincerely hope you enjoy!
> 
> Any and all mistakes are mine, feel free to point out and correct me if I’ve missed something^^

The funny thing about facing imminent death is that it really snaps everything else into perspective. Take right now, for instance.

Adrien gulped down deep lungfuls of air. His brain was on hyperdrive, he was racing along the streets for his life. His goal was to escape and save everyone. Nothing else mattered. And it wasn’t that hard, considering the Ladybug had a good hold on the current Akuma.

The problem was he was too prideful. He cursed to himself, rounding a corner and continued sprinting. He glanced back behind him, the looming shadow followed him like a homing pigeon.

He could take physical akumas just fine, mind controlling ones he could tolerate. A chilling air settled around him. Ghost Akumas were where he drew the line.

Adrien tried putting as much distance as he could between him and this akuma―they had named themselves Atlas―and if their name was anything to go by, it wasn’t going to be a fight without some casualties.

He had never run to this part of the city before. He ducked into another alleyway, his lungs burning from their trek. Still, his arms pumped by his sides, and his feet crashed against the pavement. Adrien's eyes scanned ahead anxiously through the dimly lit alley. He knew he could outrun it. He just needed a perfect place to transform.

❝Here kitty kitty, I know you’re there.❞ The akuma growled out, sounding much closer than Adrien had anticipated, almost gasping out loud. If only his miraculous hadn’t timed out, he would get out there and fight.

Plagg looked at him tiredly, but there wasn’t anything he could do. Unless he could slip away without getting noticed, feed Plagg and head back to the fight with Ladybug, he was completely on his own.

But see, it snapped everything into perspective. He held his breath as the steps got closer and closer, the hair on the back of his neck rising in suspense. Adrien almost slaps a hand over Plagg’s mouth, just in case the tiny god made a sound. But as he tightened the hold on his blazer, he could feel god trembling just as much as he was.

❝Adrien,❞ Plagg whispers as the steps cease. His jaw and hands begin to ache from how hard he’s clenching them in anticipation. He looks around the corner, there wasn’t anyone around. Maybe he was safe after all. He stepped out of his hiding place and gave Plagg a piece of Camembert, tensely waiting to call him into the ring.

❝Plagg, claws out!❞ No sooner had the black leather covered his back, a hand whipped out and caught Adrien by his throat, holding him up in the air.

❝I do not believe it, the Adrien Agreste is Paris’ favorite sidekick.❞ Atlas sneered in his face. ❝What a downgrade, how did you manage that one?❞

And the pressure on his throat lessens, but he’s thrown across the alleyway. Adrien tries to suck in a breath before the akuma has a hold on him again. Black spots dance across his vision and he can hear the city around him in panic. He had no clue where Ladybug was, and he hoped she came soon or else he was going to lose consciousness.

And that was game over if that happened. Adrien was out of options, as breathing became harder and harder.

❝Chat!❞ The fist around his throat tightened more if that was even possible and he could almost feel the temperature drop around him and the akuma.

Didn’t they already fight a weather akuma? Regardless, Adrien was happy to see Ladybug.

❝Ah Ladybug, it would seem you are too late.❞ Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Atlas raise his right hand with his miraculous, reaching for it. If he wasn’t so weak, he would have fought it.

❝Not so fast Atlas,❞ Ladybug threw her yo-yo, entangling the akuma’s fist and holding it away from his hand.

❝I beg your pardon miss, but this miraculous is mine.❞ A purple butterfly framed his face, presumably Hawkmoth expressing his glee about the current situation.

❝How about we strike a deal then?❞ The purple mask returns but Atlas swatted it away, locking Adrien into a loose choke hold, where he coughed and tried to catch his breath.

❝Keep talking,❞ Ladybug answered, trying to catch Adrien’s eye for a plan but he was too tired to even keep himself up.

❝Let’s see if your trusty sidekick can hold up to the challenge.❞ He wasn’t given time to think about it, when suddenly he was shoved towards Ladybug. He’s a couple feet away from her when a heavy weight comes down on him. Adrien glances wildly around, seeing nothing and yet nearly groans at the weight. In an attempt to stand was nearly impossible , so he’s forced onto his knees, trying to hold the unbearable weight.

❝Yes, take the burden you filthy stray,❞ Atlas spit in his face and ran off. As soon as he was out of sight, Ladybug made a dash towards him.

❝Chat are you okay?❞ He wanted to speak but his mouth felt like sandpaper, and his arms, oh his arms were starting to cramp.

❝I’m just fine My Lady, just get Atlas.❞ He managed to spit out, cursing to himself for not reading more up on Greek Mythology in school when he had the chance. Anyone called Atlas was a dead giveaway for what he was going through right about now.

❝I just can’t leave you here. I need you!❞

❝Ladybug you can’t help me, unless you take the weight yourself and I’m sure as hell not going to lose you so go get Atlas!❞ Adrien hissed, focusing on the pavement in attempt to steady himself.  
Ladybug gulped, nodding and stood up from her crouch next to him.

❝Alright,❞ She said with uncertainty. ❝I’ll be back, I promise.❞

❝I’ll be waiting for the little ladybugs My Lady.❞ That caused her to smile through her fear, and with a quick cast of her magical yo-yo, she was off.

Adrien focused on his breathing, trying to divert his attention to anywhere other than his screaming muscles. He heard fighting in the distance, and he cursed aloud. Ladybug needed his help, if one akuma could make him hold the world, then what would that same one do to the city’s last hope?

Slowly, it became hard to breath, it hurt his lungs to take in each breath. He could feel them starting to burn with exhaustion. His knees were growing numb from being pressed down against the rough cement for so long.

His vision blurred as he took one last heavy breath, and darkness consumed him.


End file.
